swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Onimi
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire A Shamed Shaper, Onimi is the only Force-sensitive of his Species apart from another mysterious figure, High Priestess Fyra. Onimi is eventually revealed to be the true power behind The Yuuzhan Vong Empire at the Liberation of Coruscant, in an attempt to to the galaxy into darkness. "Shimrra was Shimrra. I am I." "The Supreme Overlord." '' -''Onimi and Jacen Solo Onimi Statistics (CL 18) Medium Yuuzhan Vong Noble 8/Scoundrel 5/Shaper 3/Force Adept 2 Destiny Points: 5; Force Points*: 7; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+16; '''Senses: Use the Force: +22 Languages: 'Basic, Yuuzhan Vong *''See Yammosk Mind, below. Defenses Reflex Defense: 34 (Flat-Footed: 31), Fortitude Defense: 33 (38 vs Poisons), Will Defense: 35 Hit Points: 132, Damage Threshold: 33 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +14 (1d6+11) Melee: Bite +14 (1d8+11 (Poison Fang, see below) Ranged: 'Thud Bug +14 (2d8+9 or 2d8+9 (Stun)) 'Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression (+2d6), Poison Fang (See below) Special Actions: Coordinate, Poison Body (See below), Shaper Lore (+1), Stare of Truth (See below), Weaken Resolve Force Power Suite (Use the Force +22): Conduction, Farseeing, Mind Trick Force Techniques: Dominate Mind (See Yammosk Mind, below) Species Traits (Yuuzhan Vong): Technophobic, Biotech Proficiency, Weapon Familiarity (Amphistaff) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 14, Charisma 17 'Talents: Presence, Veiled Biotech, Biotech Adept, Coordinate, Expert Shaper, Equilibrium, Force Perception, Visions, Channel Aggression (+2d6), Weaken Resolve Feats: Biotech Specialist, Biotech Surgery, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Improved Defenses, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Poison Resistance, Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Mechanics), Skill Training (Stealth), Skill Training (Use the Force), Surgical Expertise, Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +17, Initiative +16, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +14 (May reroll, must take second result), Mechanics +14, Perception +16, Persuasion +17, Stealth +16, Treat Injury +21 (May reroll, must take second result), Use the Force +22 Possessions: '''Tattered Robes Unique Abilities '''Yammosk Mind: By grafting Yammosk cells to his own brain tissue, Onimi has regained The Force. In addition, he can target other Yuuzhan Vong with aspects of the Use the Force skill and Force Powers that target their Will Defense. He can only use Dominate Mind against Yuuzhan Vong. Stare of Truth: As a Standard Action, Onimi may make a Use the Force check against the Will Defense of a single creature within 6 squares and line of sight. If the check equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, they suffer incredible pain any time that they try to lie while they remain within range. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Poison Fang: If Onimi successfully damages an opponent with a Bite attack, they are injected with an extremely potent Paralytic Poison that has an attack modifier of +20 (Instead of the normal +10 modifier). Poison Body: Onimi can use The Force to alter his body chemistry to produce toxins. As a Standard Action he may exhale Poison against a single creature within 2 squares (As Dioxis) or coat his skin with venom (1d20+10 vs a Grabbed target's Fortitude Defense). If the Poison hits, the target takes 3d6 points of damage and moves -1 Persistent step down the Condition Track. This Poison attacks each round until cured with a DC 20 Treat Injury check. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Yuuzhan Vong